Music Jam 2019
|image = LogoMusicJam2014.PNG |name = |when = April 21, 2019 - May 5, 2019 |mascots = Cadence, DJ Maxx, Penguin Band |previous = April Fools Party 2019 |next = Lighthouse Rebuild }} The was the second annual Music Jam Party in Club Penguin Online that began on April 21, 2019 and ended on May 5, 2019. Each day players could collect exclusive items by finding a mascot in a certain party room. Free Items Stamps Trivia *This was the second Music Jam in Club Penguin Online. *It was the first Music Jam to be held in April. *The Night Club Rooftop returned. The Casa Fiesta also returned. However, unlike the Music Jam 2018, it was located at the Dock. *The songs Anchors Aweigh, Best Day Ever, Cool In The Cold, The Party Starts Now, Gotta Have a Wingman, Party In My Iggy, Puffle Shuffle, You Got This '''and '''Gonna Be Epic were performed by Cadence and the Penguin Band at the Snow Forts. Gallery Rooms Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Arcade.png|Arcade Music Jam 2016 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2014 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Music Jam 2016 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest SoundStudio Party Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop The Fair 2014 Cove.png|Cove Music Jam 2016 Dock.png|Dock Music Jam 2016 Dojo.png|Dojo Music Jam 2016 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Music Jam 2016 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Music Jam 2016 Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2014 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Hollywood Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Music Jam 2016 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2016 Mall.png|Mall The Fair 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Hollywood Party Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Music Jam 2016 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Music Jam 2016 Plaza.png|Plaza Music Jam 2016 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa The Fair 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Music Jam 2016 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Music Jam 2016 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Hollywood Party Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The_Fair_2014_Ski_Village.png|Ski Village Music Jam 2016 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Music Jam 2016 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Music Jam 2016 Town.png|Town Party Rooms Music Jam 2016 Back Stage.png|Back Stage Music Jam 2014 Bridge dusk.png|Bridge Music Jam 2016 Buffet dusk.png|Buffet Music Jam 2016 Casa Fiesta.png|Casa Fiesta Music Jam 2014 Engine Room.png|Engine Room Fashion Festival Epic Wave.png|Epic Wave Music Jam 2016 Limo.png|Limo Music Jam 2016 Main Stage dusk.png|Main Stage Music Jam 2016 Night Club Rooftop.png|Night Club Rooftop Music Jam 2014 Pool Deck dusk.png|Pool Deck Music Jam 2014 Ship Lobby dusk.png|Ship Lobby Party Interface Music Jam 2016 interface icon.png|The icon Music Jam 2019 interface page 1.png|Page 1 Music Jam 2016 interface page 2.png|Page 2 Music Jam 2016 interface page 3.png|Page 3 Music Jam 2016 interface page 4.png|Page 4 Music Jam 2016 interface page 5.png|Page 5 Other D4qeHaOW0AAwcae.jpg|The promotional image for the party posted on the Club Penguin Online Twitter TwitterHeaderMJ2019.jpg|Twitter header for the party mj2019-en.png|Homepage screen for the party Music Jam 2019 dialog 1.png|The first page of introduction to the party Music Jam 2019 dialog 2.png|The second page of introduction to the party Emoticons Music Jam 2014 Fist Pump emoticon.gif|Fist pump emoticon Muppets 2014 Emoticons Clap.gif|Clap emoticon Music Jam 2014 Emoticons Cute.png|Cute emoticon Blog *Music Jam 2019 on NOW!